Question: On each of the first three days of January, there is a $\frac{1}{3}$ chance that it will snow where Bob lives. On each of the next four days, there is a $\frac{1}{4}$ chance that it will snow. What is the probability that it snows at least once during the first week of January?
On each of the first three days, there is a $\frac{2}{3}$ chance that there will be no snow. On each of the next four days, there is a $\frac{3}{4}$ chance that there will be no snow. The chance that there will be no snow at all during the first week of January is $\left( \frac{2}{3} \right) ^3 \left( \frac{3}{4} \right) ^4=\frac{3}{32}$. Therefore, the probability that it snows at least once during the first week of January is $1-\frac{3}{32}=\boxed{\frac{29}{32}}$.